


one night on tour

by tastessobitter



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastessobitter/pseuds/tastessobitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>гримёрка, концерт, вечеринка, машина, отель</p>
            </blockquote>





	one night on tour

– Пиздец, какой я нелепый, – с раздражением говорит Том, вертя головой в разные стороны и пристально рассматривая со всех ракурсов своё отражение в заляпанном пальцами зеркале. Длинные волосы взлетают с каждым резким движением головы и тут же снова падают на плечи прямой блестящей завесью.  
– По-моему, выглядит круто, – тоном ценителя комментирует Иэн, наблюдая за гримасничаньем их фронтмена с продавленного дивана в углу гримёрки.  
Том, приподняв брови, бросает на него скептический взгляд через плечо и снова поворачивается к зеркалу.  
– Оно, может, и круто, – задумчиво говорит он, приближая лицо к стеклу чуть ли не вплотную, – а вот я – пиздец какой нелепый.  
– Так возьми и постригись, – устало советует Дибс, прихлёбывая пиво из банки. – Задолбал уже ныть, каждый день одно и то же.  
– Вот возьму и постригусь. Налысо. Отхреначу все нахер, – Том запускает пятерню в волосы и проводит ото лба к затылку, убирая от лица свисающие пряди. – И ещё рубашку сожгу. Рубашка в звёздочки! Ну, бля!  
Серж за его спиной ухмыляется. Он развалился в кресле, сползя по спинке до полулежачего состояния, и по-хозяйски осматривает Тома с головы до ног. С отросшими волосами и отъеденным животиком он стал не похож ни на смешливого подростка, ни на хулигана с окраины, ни на задиристого фронтмена рок-группы. Теперь Том похож на девчонку, особенно когда крутится перед зеркалом с обиженным лицом. На смазливенькую, капризную, чуть пухлую девчонку, которая даёт тискать себя по укромным тёмным уголкам в обмен на сахарную вату в парке аттракционов.  
Том случайно ловит в отражении его масленый взгляд и, смутившись, тут же отводит глаза и отходит от зеркала. Боковым зрением Серж замечает, как переглядываются Иэн и Крис. Разумеется, они знают обо всём. Нужно быть идиотом с IQ меньше семидесяти, чтобы проводить вместе столько времени и не сделать никаких выводов из их взглядов, прикосновений и неожиданных исчезновений. К счастью, парням хватает ума делать вид, будто ничего не происходит. Серж знает, что они с Томом ходят по краю, и обычно это пугает его до тошноты. Но прямо сейчас ему всё равно.  
– Дибс, пойдём найдём Джея, он хотел что-то показать, – говорит Иэн, поднимаясь с дивана, который отзывается надсадным скрипом пружин. Серж едва сдерживает смех. Мастерская конспирация, так держать, Иэн!  
– Ага, – Дибс в три глотка допивает пиво, сминает банку и бросает её в мусорное ведро. Они оба уже практически у двери, когда Том, опомнившись, кидается за ними.  
– Эй, эй, парни, я с вами!  
Сержа веселит эта суета. Он прекрасно знает, что сейчас ему ничего не светит, но терпкий туман застилает его сознание. Почему бы не попробовать, просто на всякий случай.  
– Том, останься. Я тоже хочу тебе кое-что показать, – и Серж, не выдержав, громко прыскает.  
Том оборачивается, и это секундное промедление стоит ему побега. Крис и Иэн стремительно исчезают в коридоре, грохнув на прощание дверью. Даже у самых верных друзей не на всё хватает выдержки, храни их индийские боги. Серж не может сдержать растекающуюся по лицу блаженную улыбку. Том, глядя на него исподлобья, качает головой и тяжело вздыхает. Он злится.  
– Подойди ко мне, пожалуйста, – мурлычет Серж, меняя интонацию и тембр. От этого особого голоса, которым он всегда соблазняет Тома, у него самого тут же тяжелеет в низу живота.  
– Совсем охренел? Ещё прямым текстом им скажи, что мы трахаемся. И даже не мечтай нагнуть меня в гримёрке перед концертом, – сердито отвечает Том вполголоса, предостерегающе выставляя в его сторону указательный палец.  
– Не будь параноиком, Томми, – Серж приглушённо выдыхает его имя, глядя в глаза самым похабным из своих взглядов.  
– Кто бы тут говорил про паранойю.  
Голос Тома по-прежнему холоден, но чуть участившееся дыхание ему не скрыть. Серж давным-давно выучил, какие рычажки нужно переключать, чтобы завести Тома с пол-оборота.  
– Ты такой сексуальный, когда дуешься, – шепчет он и прикусывает губу.  
– Хватит, Серж.  
– Подойди ко мне.  
Не отрывая от него обволакивающего взгляда, Серж медленно ведёт рукой по груди и потирает пальцами сосок. По телу тут же разлетаются искры. Серж сжимает пальцы сильнее, и его глаза сами собой закрываются, а губы размыкаются, выпуская на свободу сладкий вздох. Спустя несколько секунд он слышит щелчок дверного замка и приближающиеся шаги и, усмехнувшись, открывает глаза. Том стоит, скрестив руки на груди и расставив ноги по обе стороны от его вытянутых ног.  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь, Пиццорно?  
Томми никогда не удавались риторические вопросы.  
Серж принимает более-менее вертикальное положение и, опустив руки Тому на бёдра, тянет его на себя, снова откидываясь назад. Том нехотя усаживается к нему на колени, не разнимая скрещённых рук. Голубые глаза смотрят укоризненно. Серж широко улыбается. Он поглаживает Тома по скуле костяшками пальцев, запускает руку в его густые волосы, сжимает в кулак несколько прядей и с силой тянет назад. Том, выругавшись от неожиданной боли, запрокидывает голову и склоняется ниже, прогнувшись в спине. Чтобы удержать равновесие, ему всё-таки приходится расцепить руки и упереться одной в спинку кресла, а другой – в подлокотник. От вида его беззащитного напряжённого горла у Сержа на мгновение мутнеет в глазах. Он медленно лижет шершавую от щетины шею Тома, одновременно скользя свободной рукой вниз по его спине, поглаживая зад, пропихивая ладонь в тесный задний карман джинсов. Том вздыхает и сглатывает, Серж чувствует движение кадыка под своими губами. Он сжимает пальцами его ягодицу и двигает бёдрами вверх, потираясь об него наполовину возбуждённым членом.  
– Серж, прекрати, – голос Тома хриплый, но звучит строго. – Я не буду тут трахаться.  
– Но я хочу тебя, – бормочет Серж, утыкаясь ему в шею губами и носом.  
– Накуриваться надо меньше.  
Том прав: от травы его охватывает не только смешливость, но и ленивое вязкое возбуждение. И одновременно неправ, потому что в первую очередь дело в нём самом, в его аппетитной заднице и пухлых губах.  
– Тогда просто отсоси мне, – жарко шепчет Серж в ухо Тому и касается кончиком языка мочки.  
– Бля, Пиццорно, тебе шестнадцать лет, что ли? Угомонись, – неожиданно раздражённо говорит Том, выпутывается из его рук и встаёт. Он снова идёт к зеркалу, чтобы поправить волосы и одёрнуть рубашку. Узкие джинсы и раскрасневшиеся щёки выдают его возбуждение, но Томас Питер Мейган – человек строгих принципов.  
– Ты и так с этими волосами похож на бабу, а теперь ещё и ломаешься так же, – разочарованно говорит Серж. Он знал, что так будет, но всё равно расстроен.  
Том показывает ему средний палец и выходит из гримёрки, оставляя Сержа наедине с его томлением и досадой.

* * * * *

Серж догадывается, почему Том никогда не трахается перед выступлениями. Он боится растратить свою сексуальную энергию, которая электризует зал любых размеров и без памяти влюбляет в него каждого, кто пришел на концерт. Том весь полыхает ею, когда, стоя на самом краю сцены, вскидывает руки и экстатически запрокидывает голову. Воздух вокруг него искрится от напряжения. Серж жадно смотрит на его шею и настолько отчётливо ощущает вкус его кожи на языке, что это похоже на галлюцинацию.  
Игривое настроение ушло вместе с наркотическим опьянением, и теперь, когда пелена спала, Сержу невыносимо стыдно за то, что он пытался совратить Тома, как дешёвая шлюха, и выклянчивал у него близость, как капризный ребёнок. Он то и дело невольно прокручивает в голове сцену в гримёрке и мечтает провалиться сквозь землю от неловкости и злости на себя. К тому же вожделение к Тому никуда не делось. Стыд и похоть выжигают Сержа изнутри, пробуждая в нём невнятную изматывающую агрессию. Он хочет оттащить разгорячённого Тома от жадно тянущей руки толпы, отнять его у этих незнакомцев, которым он так охотно дарит себя.  
Когда до Сержа доходит, что он ревнует, его спина покрывается холодным потом. Это запретная зона. У него нет права на собственнические инстинкты. Хотеть Тома – это одно, а ревновать, пусть и не к кому-то конкретному, – совсем другое, и этого другого в принципе не должно существовать для его же, Сержа, спокойствия. Он мотает головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из неё недозволенное чувство и раздражаясь от этого только сильнее.  
Словно почувствовав его метания, Том вдруг разворачивается и, пританцовывая, идёт прямо к нему. Он покачивает бёдрами, оглаживает себя по груди, и даже со стороны это наверняка выглядит почти неприлично. Серж, не в силах оторвать от него тяжёлого взгляда, шаг за шагом отходит назад. Том чуть понижает голос, смотрит дерзко, вызывающе. Его глаза демонически блестят в полумраке сцены, а волосы в свете красного прожектора вспыхивают багряным. Серж сглатывает вязкую слюну. Том тянет руку, дотрагивается до его плеча – и тут же отшатывается в сторону, разрывая все натянувшиеся между ними ниточки.  
Том часто дразнит его, но сейчас эти заигрывания кажутся Сержу издевательством. Мало того, что дал облапать себя, а потом сбежал, так ещё и сейчас подливает масла в огонь. Серж представляет, как заламывает Тому руки, хватает за волосы, не давая вырваться, и берёт этого недотрогу силой. В животе тянет, в голове становится пусто. Он следит за скачущим по сцене Томом, неосознанно приоткрыв рот – и вдруг натыкается на взгляд Дибса, направленный прямо на него. Сержа словно окатывает ледяная волна. Он не делает ничего предосудительного, просто смотрит на солиста собственной группы, но взгляд Дибса такой… понимающий. Или это ему кажется? Серж пытается улыбнуться басисту, но на самом деле его охватывает липкий душный страх. Насколько сильно он сегодня выдал их с Томом? Не станет ли это для парней последней каплей? Не кинут ли они их? Не пойдут ли слухи? Конечно же, после всего этого Серж, успокоившись, вышел из гримёрки, нашёл ребят, к которым уже успел присоединиться весёлый и абсолютно невозмутимый Том, и они отлично скоротали время до начала выступления. Никто ничего не сказал и никак не намекнул. И всё же…  
Пытаясь хоть немного ослабить натянутые нервы, Серж при каждой возможности прикладывается к своему полулитровому стакану с традиционным коктейлем: много рома, мало колы и ещё меньше воды от растаявшего льда. Очень скоро алкоголь расслабляет мышцы и притупляет обострённые эмоции, болезненно раздирающие его изнутри. Серж с облегчением чувствует, что понемногу размякает, дрейфуя в море производимого ими звука и света. Как только он протрезвеет, ему снова придётся заглянуть в темноту своей души, но думать об этом сейчас совершенно не нужно. Серж знаками показывает за кулисы, чтобы стакан снова наполнили.  
– Ты в порядке, дружище? – в паузе между песнями спрашивает Том, приобнимая его за талию. Он выглядит слегка встревоженным. От жара его тела Сержа ведёт ещё больше, и он молча кивает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице Тома. Тот снова укоризненно качает головой, прямо как тогда в гримёрке, и больно впивается пальцами в его бок. У Сержа нежная кожа, от такой хватки и синяк может остаться. Он выворачивается из-под цепкой руки Тома и отходит в глубь сцены, чтобы успеть сделать пару больших торопливых глотков до того, как начнётся следующая песня.  
Остаток концерта Том старается не выпускать его из поля зрения, словно боясь, что он куда-нибудь исчезнет или упадёт на сцену в беспамятстве. Серж чувствует злорадное удовлетворение от того, что смог отбить внимание Тома у толпы. Он должен будет хорошенько отругать себя за это, но только когда-нибудь потом.

* * * * *

Час расплаты наступает слишком быстро. Серж ещё не протрезвел до конца, но эйфория успела смениться новым приступом самобичевания и тупой головной болью. Пить больше не хочется. Сержу тошно от самого себя, готового одурманить своё сознание чем угодно, только бы не оставаться с мыслями один на один. Это называется трусостью, но Серж на самом деле ужасно устал от всего этого. Он не хочет больше думать о Томе, не хочет думать о них с Томом, о людях, которые могут узнать о них с Томом, о людях, с которыми Том тоже спит (он не знает о них наверняка, но они, скорее всего, есть). Не хочет думать вообще ни о чём, но это невозможно.  
Накуренная гримёрка набита битком, и Серж не может понять, кто все эти незнакомцы. Наверное, организаторы или работники клуба, которые притащили сюда каких-то своих друзей или Бог знает кого ещё. Все горизонтальные поверхности заставлены пластмассовыми тарелками со снеками, одноразовыми стаканами и бутылками с разным алкоголем, кресло задвинуто к стене и завалено чьей-то верхней одеждой, из колонок на полу грохочет музыка. Типичная спонтанная вечеринка в их духе. Обычно это весело, но сегодня Серж чувствует себя слишком жалким и подавленным, чтобы присоединиться ко всем. Он стоит в углу со стаканом сока и курит сигарету за сигаретой, бездумно стряхивая пепел на краешек полупустой тарелки с чипсами. Ему очень хочется уехать отсюда, пока головная боль не стала невыносимой. Но Том слишком занят болтовнёй и объятиями со всеми подряд, и Серж мается, не зная, удастся ли сегодня вообще остаться с Томом наедине и что ему сейчас делать. В ушах начинает шуметь от большого количества никотина. На душе снова скребут кошки: сколько можно гробить своё здоровье, и так уже до обмороков доходит, нужно больше спать, меньше курить и пить, завязать с наркотиками… Серж виновато тянет из пачки новую сигарету и щёлкает зажигалкой. Он глубоко затягивается и закрывает глаза, представляя Тома: запах его волос, вкус губ, влажное дыхание на коже. Чем дальше заходит эта фантазия, в которой чувственный, податливый, горящий от наслаждения Том извивается под ним и стонет, тем лихорадочнее колотится его сердце, отдаваясь глухими ударами в висках и в горле. Член в штанах напрягается. Серж открывает глаза, обводит мутным взглядом гримёрку и подносит сигарету к пересохшим губам.  
Том явно читает его мысли. Он протискивается мимо, даже не глядя на Сержа, и незаметно проводит кончиками пальцев по его запястью. От этой мимолётной ласки хочется согнуться, как от удара в живот. К чёрту. Пошло оно всё к чёрту. Серж идёт к столу и щедро доливает в свой стакан виски.  
Прикосновение – хороший знак, но это всё ещё ни о чём не говорит. Значит ли оно «подожди ещё немного, пока я выполню свой долг фронтмена, а потом мы вместе уедем отсюда»? Или «я помню о тебе, но сегодня никак не получится, извини»? Или это самое обычное случайное прикосновение без подтекста? Серж пытается перехватить взгляд Тома, чтобы понять, стоит ли всё-таки ждать секса, или Том уже слишком развеселился и будет куролесить всю ночь. Тогда он прямо сейчас поехал бы в гостиницу, подрочил и лёг спать. Но Том, бурно жестикулируя, рассказывает что-то миловидной блондинке с висящим на шее пропуском за сцену и упорно не замечает ничего вокруг. Блондинка смеётся и призывно улыбается. Серж стискивает зубы, глядя, как Том наклоняется к её уху, чтобы та услышала его из-за музыки. Постоянно одёргивать себя из-за ревности, на которую он не имеет права, он тоже устал. Чтобы убить время, Серж ввязывается в бессмысленные разговоры, вяло благодарит за комплименты их музыке и концерту, согласно кивает в ответ на все реплики и то и дело как бы случайно бросает взгляды в сторону Тома. Наконец, они встречаются глазами, и Том едва заметно кивает, улыбаясь уголком рта. Серж отворачивается и с куда большим энтузиазмом поддерживает беседу, чувствуя, что на душе посветлело.  
Вскоре Том сворачивает общение с блондинкой, напоследок галантно целуя ей руку, и отходит к вешалке, на которой они оставили куртки. Серж, начиная нервничать, пытается придумать, как бы и ему теперь поизящнее закончить разговор. К одевающемуся Тому подскакивает один из местных организаторов, совсем молодой парнишка с постоянно прибалдевшим видом, словно он и сам не может поверить в то, с кем ему доводится работать. Он что-то спрашивает у Тома, и тот отвечает, кивая и похлопывая его по плечу. Серж вдруг замечает, каким измождённым выглядит Том. Под глазами залегли тени, волосы после концерта больше не блестящие и чистые, а сам он немножко покачивается из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь удержать равновесие. Серж чувствует укол совести. Лучше бы Том сейчас принял горячий душ, выпил сладкого чая и лёг спать.  
– Извините меня, я отойду буквально на минуту, – говорит Серж, ставит полупустой стакан на столик и идёт к Тому, мысленно отвешивая себе оплеуху. Что это, интересно, он сейчас наплёл? Отойдёт на минуту? Ладно, проехали.  
– Уже уезжаешь? – как можно беззаботнее интересуется он, подойдя к вешалке.  
– Ага, что-то устал, – отвечает Том, сладко потягиваясь.  
– Я с тобой поеду.  
– Отлично, мистер Пиццорно, – вклинивается парнишка-организатор. – Там водитель как раз ждёт, он отвезёт вас в отель. Я провожу.  
– Бля, Стиви, да какие мы тебе мистеры, – притворно ворчит Том и направляется к двери. – Пошли, Серж. Всем пока! Вы классные ребята, храни вас Бог! Отрывайтесь тут до утра, поняли? Только чтобы до утра!  
Серж хватает куртку и быстро идёт за ним, проклиная этот шумный уход. Он рефлекторно обшаривает глазами комнату, пытаясь понять, кто обратил внимание на их очередное совместное исчезновение. В этом тоже нет никакой крамолы, подумаешь, захотели – уехали, всё-таки лучшие друзья и товарищи по группе. Но Сержу было бы спокойнее, если бы они ушли как можно незаметнее. Впрочем, никто и не обращает на них особого внимания, только пару человек кивнули на прощание и вернулись к своим делам.  
В коридоре свежо и тихо. Серж несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, и в голове немного проясняется. Он надевает куртку и шагает к служебному выходу за Стиви, который торопится, явно чувствуя себя неловко в их компании. Том бредёт рядом, бубня под нос какой-то невнятный мотив и ведя кончиками пальцев по шершавой стене. Серж мысленно молится всем богам, чтобы их никто не ждал, но возле крыльца топчутся человек двадцать с дисками и маркерами наизготовку. Том тут же вскидывается и снова входит в образ рок-звезды. Он размашисто подписывает обложки, фотографируется, целует не верящих своему счастью девочек в щёки, отвечает на вопросы и громко смеётся. Серж тоже расписывается и фотографируется, но далеко не так радостно. Его раздражает эта очередная задержка, новая преграда между ним и Томом. Наверное, на снимках он выйдет мрачным, а то и злым. Ну и фиг с ним. Он у них в группе самый загадочный, сойдёт и так.  
Стиви со смущённой улыбкой переминается у машины, дожидаясь, пока они закончат.  
– Вот это слава, да? – хихикает он, когда Серж и Том наконец-то подходят к нему. – Вы давно у нас не выступали, фаны заждались… Классный был концерт! Надеюсь, получится ещё организовать. Спасибо вам, мис… Том, Сержио. С вами работать – одно удовольствие.  
– Тебе спасибо, Стиви. Всем от нас привет. Мы ещё приедем, зададим тут всем жару, – Том порывисто обнимает парня, хлопает его по спине, оборачивается и снова машет кучке фанатов. Кто-то взвизгивает, раздаются смешки.  
– Спасибо и до встречи, – говорит Серж, пожимая Стиви руку. Он осознаёт, что получилось очень уж сухо, но на большее сейчас он просто не способен.  
– До свидания, Сержио. Спокойной ночи!  
Серж лезет в машину вслед за Томом и захлопывает дверцу, отсекая от них уличный шум.  
– Охренеть, и не лень им тут стоять чёрт знает сколько на холоде ночью, – бормочет он.  
– Они нас любят. Если бы не они, нас бы не было, – резко говорит Том.  
– Да знаю я. Но всё равно это странно, разве нет? – тут же начинает оправдываться Серж. Он смотрит на Тома, который, спрятавшись от чужих глаз, тут же снова осунулся и погрустнел. Стиви объясняет что-то водителю через приоткрытое окно, они оба не обращают на них внимания.  
– Хреново выглядишь, – тихо говорит Серж.  
– Спасибо за комплимент, – бурчит Том.  
– Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Нормально, просто устал.  
– Тогда, может…  
– Нет, – твёрдо обрывает его Том. Он смотрит на Сержа поблёскивающими в темноте глазами и, вытянув руку, снова быстро касается его запястья и отдёргивает пальцы. Сердце пропускает удар и тут же начинает биться в два раза чаще.  
Водитель поднимает стекло и заводит двигатель. Стиви делает шаг в сторону и машет им, снова что-то говоря, но его уже не слышно. Серж и Том с деланым усердием машут в ответ. Машина трогается с места и медленно выезжает на улицу.

* * * * *

Они сидят максимально далеко друг от друга. Том рассматривает в окно проплывающий мимо незнакомый город и тихо насвистывает, отбивая пальцами ритм по обивке сиденья. Этот перестук действует Сержу на нервы. Он хочет шлёпнуть Тома по руке, чтобы тот перестал, но почему-то не может решиться и сжимает пальцы в замок так сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют.  
Несколько светофоров спустя Том вдруг перестаёт свистеть и стучать и поворачивается к нему.  
– Сержио, – медленно и нараспев говорит он, будто лаская его имя во рту. Это звучит так эротично, что Сержа обдаёт жаром изнутри.  
– Что? – еле слышно спрашивает он.  
– Ничего.  
Том снова отворачивается к окну. Серж прижимает ладони к вспыхнувшим щекам и на несколько секунд задерживает дыхание, чтобы унять сердцебиение. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не погладить его по бедру. Ему мучительно необходим хоть какой-то контакт, даже не обязательно тактильный, хотя бы взгляд, но Том отвернулся, спрятался за волосами, и ещё этот водитель… Серж снова до боли сжимает пальцы и опускает голову, уговаривая себя расслабиться и подождать ещё немного. Острый приступ желания сменяется приступом жалости к себе. Как нелепо, Господи, как всё это нелепо.  
К счастью, возле отеля их никто не ждёт.  
– Спасибо, спасибо, приятель, хорошего вечера! – прощается с водителем Том, вылезая в зябкую октябрьскую ночь. На каждом слове из его рта вылетает облачко пара. Он хлопает дверцей и взбегает по мраморной лестнице к входу, и Серж, ёжась от холода, спешит за ним.  
В вестибюле пустынно, лишь два администратора скучают за стойкой да усталого вида мужчина в костюме листает газету на диване в дальнем углу. На столике перед ним стоит стакан виски и лежит пачка сигарет. Откуда-то сверху льётся тихая спокойная музыка, смешиваясь с журчанием декоративного фонтана. Том направляется к стойке, а Серж идёт прямиком к лифту и нажимает на кнопку вызова. Двери тут же открываются с мелодичным перезвоном. Серж ставит одну ногу внутрь и нетерпеливо оглядывается на Тома, который уже успел обаять обеих девушек: он что-то говорит, они смеются, потом смеётся он, и, наконец, одна из них нехотя протягивает ему карточки-ключи. Том кивает и, провожаемый их заинтересованными взглядами, спешит к лифту.  
– Это твоя, – он пихает карточку в руки Сержу и заходит первым.  
– Спасибо, – Серж засовывает её в задний карман и тоже заходит. Том жмёт на кнопку с цифрой 11, двери закрываются.  
В лифте играет та же музыка, что и в холле. Том прислонился к стене, опёршись на неё плечами и выдвинув бёдра вперёд, и смотрит на Сержа из-под полуприкрытых век. Он не делает ничего особенного, но при этом ухитряется предлагать себя так бесстыдно, что у Сержа начинают подрагивать пальцы. Он сдерживается из последних сил и кусает губу, а Том, глядя на это, только лениво усмехается. Выходит из лифта он тоже первым и медленно идёт по коридору, вертя карточку в пальцах. Ворс ковра крадёт звук его шагов. Почему-то они всегда идут в номер к Тому. Он возится с замком так долго, что Сержу хочется его стукнуть, потому что это наверняка специально.  
Едва за ними закрывается дверь, Серж прижимает Тома к стене. В темноте он промахивается мимо губ и слюнявит ему щёку, но потом находит рот и впивается в него отчаянно и зло. Том, сразу ослабев от такого напора, обхватывает его шею и привстаёт на носочки. Серж сжимает обеими руками его зад и подтягивает его ещё выше по стене. Темнота гостиничного номера наполняется их тяжёлым дыханием, влажными звуками поцелуев и скрипом, с которым кожаная куртка Тома трётся об обои. Серж чувствует, что спина и шея взмокли от пота. Он отрывается на секунду, чтобы содрать с себя куртку и уронить её куда-то на пол, потом стаскивает куртку с Тома и бросает туда же, снова наваливаясь всем телом и находя его мокрые губы. Короткий глубокий поцелуй – и Серж наклоняет голову, дорываясь до вожделенной шеи.  
– Прости, что так обломал тебя сегодня, – бормочет Том, покорно подставляясь под его губы. – Я пытался расслабиться, честное слово, но не мог… Там же стены из картона… Ох, бля!  
Серж разжимает зубы, впившиеся в мягкую кожу под ухом. В рот лезут волосы. Всхлипнув, Том больно стискивает его плечо. Серж слепо шарит в темноте по его груди, находит пуговицы и принимается расстёгивать их нетвёрдыми пальцами, продолжая целовать и кусать шею Тома, который, заведясь, трётся об него бёдрами. Серж отстранённо думает, что сейчас, кажется, умрёт. Его лихорадит от перевозбуждения. Он хочет одновременно всего: обнимать его до хруста костей, гладить, облизывать его тело, хочет трахать его, сосать его член, почувствовать его в себе, кончить в него, на него, ему в рот…  
– Серж… Эй, Серж. Всё нормально? – шепчет Том.  
– Да, Томми, – хрипло отвечает он и утыкается носом ему в висок, пытаясь успокоиться. В глазах расплываются белые круги.  
– Давай-ка помедленнее, хорошо?  
Том широкими мягкими движениями гладит его по бокам и спине. Серж судорожно вздыхает и роняет голову ему на плечо.  
– Прости, я идиот. Голова закружилась, – глухо говорит он, снова сгорая от стыда за себя.  
– Я такой секси? – смеётся Том и тут же добавляет серьёзно: – А вообще, тебе бы отдохнуть. Если кто из нас и выглядит хреново, так это ты. Я же тоже всё вижу и переживаю, знаешь.  
– У меня уже есть одна мама, спасибо, – фыркает Серж, хотя внутри весь размякает от этой заботы. Любой знак внимания от Тома тут же превращает его в дрожащее желе. Том кладёт руки ему на талию и разворачивает. Теперь уже Серж прислоняется к стене, а Том прижимается к нему спереди. Его мягкие губы затягивают их обоих в новый поцелуй, на этот раз медленный, тягучий, от которого Серж одновременно тает и горит. Том спускается ниже и целует его ключицы, оттягивая одной рукой ворот майки. Другой он залезает под неё спереди, добираясь пальцами до соска. Когда их голые животы соприкасаются, Серж тихо стонет, запрокинув голову.  
В коридоре хлопает дверь, и они, вздрогнув, отстраняются друг от друга, как школьники, когда родители вернулись с работы раньше положенного.  
– Да что ж такое-то, блять… Пойдём в комнату, – шепчет Том. Он пробирается в темноте первым, Серж идёт за ним, придерживаясь за стену. – Только не споткнись, тут мой чемодан валяется.  
– Убрать не мог?  
– Я ж не знал, что ты сегодня такой страстный и даже до кровати не дотерпишь.  
Вспыхнувший свет на мгновение ослепляет Сержа, и он зажмуривается, давая глазам привыкнуть. Это всего лишь лампа на прикроватной тумбочке, но после темноты даже она кажется слишком яркой. Раскрасневшийся и немного смущённый, Том оборачивается к нему. Серж, снова прихватывая его губы своими, расстёгивает его ремень и пуговицы на джинсах, стягивает их до середины бёдер, сжимает и поглаживает через бельё налившийся кровью член. Том невнятно мычит, подаваясь навстречу руке, и Серж сажает его на край кровати, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Он дразнит кончиком языка один сосок, дует на него и снова лижет, пока он не твердеет, проделывает то же самое с другим, покрывает влажными поцелуями живот. Том прерывисто дышит и нетерпеливо елозит бёдрами по покрывалу. Серж стягивает с него штаны, следом бельё, а потом встаёт и начинает раздеваться сам. Под обжигающим взглядом Тома он отбрасывает в сторону растянутую майку, переступает через опущенные до щиколоток джинсы, избавляется от трусов.  
– Вот это я понимаю – стриптиз, – шепчет Том и облизывается.  
Серж подходит вплотную, становится между его разведённых ног, берёт в руку свой член и касается головкой приоткрытых губ Тома. Тот послушно открывает рот и впускает его, прижимая языком к нёбу. От окутавшего его влажного жара Серж не может сдержать стона.  
– Чёрт, Томми… Я так хотел тебя весь день, чуть умом не тронулся… – словно в забытьи, бормочет он, сжимая в кулаках воротник его рубашки и пытаясь устоять на слабеющих ногах. Том то медленно и дразняще облизывает член, обводя головку языком, то старательно заглатывает его, ритмично двигая головой и втягивая щёки. На каждом выдохе из горла Сержа вырывается странное сипение. Он тянет Тома за воротник, пытаясь насадить его на себя ещё сильнее, тонкая ткань трещит под пальцами. Том расслабляет мышцы и чуть запрокидывает голову, позволяя члену скользнуть глубоко в гортань. Серж окончательно перестаёт контролировать себя. Он дрожит всем телом, удерживая голову Тома на месте, пока его горло не начинает сжиматься от спазмов. Тогда Серж подаётся назад, вытаскивая член, и Том хрипло вздыхает и несколько раз часто сглатывает, открывая наполненные слезами глаза. Приподняв его голову за подбородок, Серж засовывает ему в рот два пальца, грубо водит по нёбу и дёснам, натягивает щёку изнутри. Том посасывает и облизывает их, глядя снизу вверх порочными влажными глазами. Когда Серж вытаскивает пальцы, от них к мокрым губам протягивается тонкая ниточка слюны.  
– На спину, – командует он.  
Том отползает чуть назад и ложится поперёк широкой кровати, раздвигая согнутые в коленях ноги. Серж поглаживает мокрыми пальцами его анус, надавливает, проникает внутрь, одновременно целуя в напрягающийся живот.  
– Расслабься, Томми, расслабься, – приговаривает он успокаивающе и двигает пальцами внутри, пытаясь найти нужный угол. Когда Том выгибается и протяжно стонет, Серж начинает ритмично трахать его пальцами, и Том, извиваясь, хватается то за покрывало, то за его волосы.  
– Ну же, я готов уже, давай, ну пожалуйста, – горячечно просит он, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
– Где смазка?  
– В тумбочке.  
– Подготовился?  
Серж не может сдержать довольную улыбку. Чемодан не убрал, а смазку поближе переложил.  
– Да-а, – выдыхает Том и снова откидывается на спину.  
Серж аккуратно достаёт пальцы, лезет в тумбочку, торопливо смазывает скользким гелем член, ложится на изнывающего Тома и приставляет головку к входу. Принимая его в себя, Том тихо сопит и морщится. В первые секунды он всегда выглядит таким открытым и уязвимым, что у Сержа от нежности замирает сердце. Он целует его в крепко сжатые веки с подрагивающими ресницами, покрасневшие скулы, влажный висок.  
– Серж, ну, – настойчиво шепчет Том, обхватывая его ногами.  
Сначала Серж двигается медленно, давая ему привыкнуть, но долго сдерживаемое желание захлёстывает с головой и он наращивает темп, прижимая руки распластавшегося под ним Тома к кровати. Том мечется и хнычет, всё крепче стискивая его ногами. От сильных толчков он съезжает вперёд, свисая головой с кровати. Серж рывком подтягивает его к себе за бёдра, начинает трахать быстрее и жёстче. Не умеющий вести себя тихо Том стонет слишком уж несдержанно. Серж знает, что по соседству сейчас никого нет, что для всех, кроме них, вечеринка продолжается, но на всякий случай крепко зажимает ему рот. Том отчаянно мотает головой, пытаясь скинуть руку, но Серж сильнее и упрямее. Он убирает ладонь с его лица только тогда, когда Том конвульсивно дёргается и хватает его за запястье, больно впиваясь ногтями в тонкую кожу.  
– Блять, чуть не задохнулся, – хватая ртом воздух, сипло говорит Том.  
Серж запоздало осознаёт, что переборщил, и от чувства вины ощущает почти физическую боль.  
– Прости, Томми, прости меня, – пристыженно шепчет он и мягко целует его в горячие сухие губы.  
– Уже простил, – нетерпеливо отвечает Том и двигает бёдрами вверх. Серж понимает намёк и снова ускоряется. Целоваться невозможно, и он просто рвано дышит Тому в рот, пока тот, убавив громкость, поскуливает с каждым новым глубоким толчком.  
Кончает Серж быстро. Его долгожданный оргазм такой мучительный и почти болезненный, что он долго не может прийти в себя, морщась и вздрагивая всем телом. Том убирает с его взмокшего лица прилипшие прядки волос, ласково поглаживает по плечам кончиками пальцев. От этих едва ощутимых прикосновений все волоски на теле Сержа встают дыбом. Он коротко целует Тома, сползает вниз и берёт его член в рот. На долгие игры сил уже нет, да и Том наверняка слишком хочет кончить, поэтому Серж отсасывает ему быстро и резко, помогая рукой. Вскоре Том замирает, его бёдра и живот напрягаются, а потом рот Сержа наполняется вязкой спермой. Он старательно глотает, облизывает напоследок член, снова ложится на Тома и прижимается губами к его губам. Солоноватый поцелуй, поначалу сбивчивый и задыхающийся, постепенно успокаивается, языки скользят медленно и глубоко, горячее дыхание смешивается, влажная кожа остывает. От этого долгого ленивого поцелуя у Сержа снова начинает кружиться голова. Он с трудом отрывается от Тома и утыкается лицом в покрывало над его плечом, пытаясь вернуться в реальность.

* * * * *

Постепенно мир вокруг снова становится осязаемым. Серж слышит шорох шин по асфальту за окном и журчание воды в трубах в ванной, от прохладного воздуха кожа покрывается мурашками. Придавленный его весом Том начинает ёрзать. С похмельной тяжестью в душе Серж осознаёт, что всё закончилось, и наполненные нездоровым предвкушением события прошедшего дня теперь оглушают его своей бессмысленностью. Столько мучений и переживаний из-за двадцати минут, ведущих в никуда.  
– В душ? – спрашивает Серж, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул.  
– В жопу душ. Принеси мне воды.  
– С какой стати?  
– Любишь кататься – люби и саночки возить, – назидательно говорит Том.  
Серж фыркает от неожиданности и приподнимается на руках, чтобы заглянуть в его наглые глаза.  
– А ты не охуел ли, детка?  
– Пожалуйста, Серж, во рту совсем пересохло, – шепчет Том и ведёт языком по припухшей нижней губе.  
Серж со вздохом встаёт (его слабое тело ноет от нагрузки), идёт к мини-бару, достаёт из него бутылку с водой и почти не глядя кидает в сторону Тома. Она перелетает далеко и укатывается куда-то к подушкам. Том с недовольным ворчанием тянется за ней, потом садится на краю кровати, спустив ноги на пол, со щелчком откручивает крышку и жадно припадает к горлышку. Он пьёт большими глотками, запрокинув голову и зажмурившись. Серж неотрывно смотрит на него несколько секунд и, мотнув головой, словно избавляясь от видения, идёт собирать с пола свою одежду.  
В комнате повисает тишина, неестественная для помещения, в котором находится Том. Она напоминает затишье перед бурей. Серж интуитивно догадывается, что будет дальше, и одновременно хочет этого и боится.  
– Серж? – неуверенно спрашивает Том.  
– Что?  
Тишина длится ещё пару секунд.  
– Не уходи к себе сегодня.  
Бинго. Серж на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Это один из тех моментов, которые он бережно хранит в самом потайном уголке своей души: новое доказательство того, что он не безразличен Тому, что Том тоже (в этом месте Серж всегда невольно задерживает дыхание) в него влюблён. Серж старается не залезать в этот уголок слишком часто, чтобы не давать себе глупую надежду на то, что однажды их отношения могут измениться. Но когда Том на очередном эмоциональном вираже вдруг начинает относиться к нему с прохладцей, отворачиваясь от просящих взглядов и отдёргиваясь от прикосновений, Серж может подолгу перебирать все те слова и поступки, которыми Том однажды выдал себя.  
Теперь Сержу нужно выплюнуть неприятную холодную фразу, и он тяжело вздыхает, прежде чем сказать:  
– Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем так делать. Нас запалят, проблем потом не оберёшься.  
– Запалят! Не смеши меня. Все уже давно запалили.  
– Ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
– Да, – просто отвечает Том.  
Серж оборачивается и смотрит на него, пытаясь сглотнуть образовавшийся в горле горький комок. Встрёпанный Том смотрит в ответ, глаза в глаза, и вид у него совсем потерянный. В мятой расстёгнутой рубашке и на сбитом покрывале он выглядит так, как будто его притащили в гостиницу, чтобы быстро оттрахать и уйти. Хотя почему как будто? Всё так и есть. Серж крепко стискивает зубы. Иногда ему кажется, что они с Томом, словно заключив какой-то безмолвный договор, нарочно выстраивают между собой стену из грубостей, пошлых шуточек и жёсткого секса. Стену настолько толстую, чтобы её никогда не смогла проломить та сокрушительная нежность, которую они на самом деле друг к другу испытывают. Слишком многое стоит на кону: группа, контракты, фанаты, имидж, карьера, музыка, в конце концов. Они оба уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы научиться принимать дальновидные решения. В их ситуации безопаснее и проще быть лучшими друзьями, которые всего лишь время от времени спят друг с другом.  
– Ладно, – со вздохом говорит Серж, – капризная ты девчонка.  
Лицо Тома озаряется счастливой улыбкой, и Серж слабо улыбается в ответ. Он уже немножко жалеет об этом согласии. Только душу разбередит, лучше пошёл бы к себе, сделал виски со льдом, попереключал бессмысленно каналы или даже почитал. Но нужно быть человеком без сердца, чтобы стереть эту улыбку с лица Тома. А у Сержа есть сердце, и сейчас оно обжигает его рёбра изнутри. Снова вздохнув, он вешает свои вещи на спинку кресла, потом опять идёт к мини-бару и достаёт ещё одну бутылку воды для себя и шоколадку.  
– Будешь?  
Том, увлёкшийся расстиланием кровати, оборачивается и скользит глазами по его обнажённому телу.  
– Я про шоколад, – уточняет Серж, и уголок его губ дёргается вверх.  
– Сам ешь свои сладости, – невозмутимо отвечает Том и возвращается к прерванному занятию.  
Серж следует его совету, рассматривая Тома, который наклоняется и тянется, пытаясь справиться с большим покрывалом. Когда от шоколада остаётся одна обёртка, Серж идет в ванную и умывается, внимательно глядя в зеркале в собственные глаза, покрасневшие от недосыпания, алкоголя и прочих менее законных веществ. Какое-то время он размышляет, не отправиться ли им сейчас на второй заход, раз уж сегодня такой особенный день. Но Том, которого обнаруживает Серж по возвращении, явно не настроен на секс. Он закопался в одеяла и подушки и, кажется, даже успел задремать. Его разметавшиеся по светлому постельному белью волосы в тусклом освещении кажутся совсем тёмными. «Утром», – решает Серж. Он мечтает о силе воли, как у Тома, потому что без неё он никак не может перестать смотреть на длинные тени от ресниц на его щеках и на пальцы, сжимающие краешек одеяла.  
– Хватит пялиться, – бормочет Том, не открывая глаз. – Я и так чуть не уснул, пока ты там копался.  
Сил и желания парировать у Сержа уже нет. Он устало трёт глаза, выключает лампу на тумбочке и в темноте лезет под одеяло. Том тут же прижимается к нему всем телом: обнимает за талию, просовывает колено между ног, пристраивает голову на груди. Сержа бьёт неожиданный озноб. Он и не осознавал, как сильно замёрз, пока разгуливал по номеру в чём мать родила. А Том, наоборот, нагрелся под одеялом, и его кожа обжигающе горячая и мягкая.  
– Блин, Серж, обнимать тебя – всё равно что обнимать огромную рыбу, – сонно шепчет Том.  
Серж тихо смеётся и покрепче обхватывает его руками. Интересно, сколько раз они вот так вместе спали в буквальном смысле этого слова? И как это было бы – провести вдвоём долгое утро после такой ночи, чтобы не нужно было поспешно уходить тайком? В горле снова горчит, и Серж судорожно сглатывает. Том нежно поглаживает его по спине и на секунду прижимается губами к ключице.  
– Спокойной ночи, Серж, – щекотно шепчет он.  
– Спокойной ночи, Томми.  
Серж чувствует, как губы Тома растягиваются в улыбке, и закрывает глаза. В конце концов, от этой спокойной ночи осталось всего ничего.


End file.
